The objective of this project is to create an animal model of human dysplastic nevi. Dysplastic nevi are known precursors to melanoma. Specific aims are: 1) to characterize the histopathology of these nevi following transplant, 2) to attempt to increase the degree of dysplasia with UV-irradiation, and 3) to attempt to decrease dysplasia with proposed melanoma chemopreventive agents.